mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Thefangirl50/Fanfiction capter 11
Skylar's POV I was so mad I could punch someone in the face. Oliver just LEAVES me alone, and Gus and Lordan walk away as well. I am currently stomping back to the hospital, And Alan is trying to talk to me, but I'm not paying attention. I didn't care what he had to say. "God, why are you being so rude? I'm talking to you and your just blaming everyone else for YOUR problems!" That was when I started listening to him. I stopped. "Excuse me?!" I shout. "You know It's true. Stop acting like you did nothing. You didn't have to start yelling and get Us kicked out of the shopping center!" Alan shouted. I think that was the final straw. I jumped on top of him and grabbed his neck. People were starring, and a few tried to pull me off of him. Eventually I stopped, and I was in the arms of a Tall man, and I looked up, and instantly felt scared after I saw the face. It was Horace. I had no idea he was here. "Why are you here?" I ask nervously. "Alan called me earlier telling me these kids were Harassing you, him, and Oliver. And a minute after I come here I see you violating a violence rule?!" He was mad at me. I was also mad, until I saw the Mark I left on Alan. Two red handprints were on his neck. I almost felt bad. I was handed over to a pair of cops, Handcuffed, and dragged away To some sort of office. The cops unlocked the handcuffs. "Sit." One instructed me to do, while he pointed at a small chair in front of a desk. I felt so mad. I didn't want to be told when to sit or what to do. "No." I sassed off. He shoved me into the chair, and put one half of the handcuffs on my wrist, and the other one to the armrest on the chair. He leaned his head near his radio. "This one is violent. Possibly a k14." He says into the radio. "What's a k14?" I ask. "Your not entitled to know classified police codes. The other cop says calmly. I now realize that this cop is female. I rolled my eyes. The cops began to ask stupid questions, then they searched me for weapons. God, why do they think that I'm a threat. "Miss, Valentine, is it?" One asked. "Yeah." I say. "Okay, well since you are underage, and your assault victim has decided he will not press charges against you, we are letting you go off with a warning. But if you commit another minor crime, you will be taken into juvenile detention." One cop says. "So, you will be leaving with your,Gaurdian?" The other cop asks. I was confused. Who was I leaving with? I turned around to see Horace and Alan standing at the door. "Yes, yes I am." I say a little too fast. The cops look at each other, and the female cop unlocks me from the handcuffs. "Thank you officers." Horace says. "No problem sir." One cop says. And we walk all the way back to he hospital, with Horace grabbing my arm, trying to keep me away from Alan. I was really annoyed with everyone at the moment. With Horace and Alan, with the cops, with Oliver, with Kaz-mad at Kaz because if he didn't smoke, none of this would have happened. I was mad at everyone, and even a little mad at myself. This chapter is so lame, but don't worry, the next chapter is gonna get interesting. Thanks for reading chapter 11 of not the answer! Category:Blog posts